


Personal Show (Smut)

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: When things don’t quite go to plan, you miss Shawn’s concert but half of it isn’t your fault.





	Personal Show (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Smut; unprotected sex [wrap it before u tap it], kissing, teasing, swearing – just fluffy sex tbh with a little bit of dirty talk.

The car broke down. You weren’t sure how it happened, or why, but the engine wouldn’t start and your dad suspected the battery died.

You were in London with Shawn for a few days, Shawn performing and you visiting your family in a small town a few hours out of central London. You’d come by late afternoon yesterday and now you were stuck.

You were meant to be going back to London in time for Shawn’s show, but with no car and none of your family having one to lend, you were shit out of luck. You didn’t have the money or time to get the battery recharged or get a new one, and in all honesty, you didn’t know what you needed to do for it anyway.

So, with your little suitcase and your purse, you got yourself a train ticket straight to London. You missed the first train, the bus having getting you to the station three minutes late. You waited in the warmth of the sun for seven minutes until the next one came.

You only stayed on that one for three stops, staring at your phone screen when the rail app told you that you’d need to get off. And you did, sat down for twenty minutes while you waited for the next one that took you straight to Greenwich.

By then it was already 7 pm and you knew you’d most likely miss his entire show at this rate. And then the train showed up and you hopped on it, squeezing between the standing people and you shoved your earphones in, playing an old playlist Shawn had made you.

And then he texted you.

**iMessage from Baby💞**

_Hey. You close, I’m on in an hour x_

You sighed and rubbed your forehead, flicking back to the app on your phone and groaning when you realised you would be twenty minutes on that train and then need to get another Bank one for six minutes, then a thirty-minute walk, and then the underground.

**iMessage to Baby💞**

_Just left for the Greenwich line. Car broke and don’t have time or money on me to get it sorted. Taking the train and it’s insane how many connections you have to make. I don’t know what time I’m gonna be there by. Does security know I’m coming in backstage? Xx_

You locked your phone with a sigh and turned up the volume of the music, closing your eyes for a moment and trying to calm your nerves and anxieties.

Soon enough, you were getting off at Greenwich and onto the Bank train. Only when you went past Heron Quay did you realise that you missed your stop and, essentially, got yourself lost.

Your panic only grew when Shawn stopped answering your calls and texts and then you realised it was 8:31 and he was already on stage, performing, without you supporting him side stage.

You tried to call Andrew, but of course, no answer. Matt, no answer. Brian, no answer. Alessia, no answer. It’d be useless to call your parents, neither of them knowing the train lines and couldn’t come and pick you up anyway because they didn’t drive.

You struggled to ask people where to go, most people pushing past you in their own hurry to get to their destinations, and you were shocked to not see any rail workers anywhere on the platforms to offer assistance.

So, you did what you did best. You panicked. You slumped down on one of the cold, metal benches with your suitcase by your side and purse in your lap. Tears were quick to prickle at your eyes and the air grew colder, bitter.

If you had just got off at your stop, you would’ve been with the others by now, watching your man perform on stage and become one with the crowd. But, there you were, cold, alone, and lost.

Your little denim jacket was doing nothing to conserve heat and your legs bounced as you tried to warm yourself up. Your achingly cold fingers struggled to type up a route you could take and before long, thirty minutes had passed and it was 9 pm.

And then, the worst possible thing happened. Your phone died.

You panicked even harder now, your chest constricting and you struggled to catch a breath. It wasn’t until you saw an older man slowly walk the yellow safety lines of the station in a high-vis train rail jacket that you calmed just a little.

You shot up from your seat, hands clammy and shaking as you pull your suitcase with you. “Excuse me!” You called out to the older man, the station much quieter now.

He turned to you with raised brows and a friendly smile, and you were more than relieved that you’d be getting some help.

“I’m not from around here and I missed my stop and ended up here.” You explained as calmly as you could, taking deep breaths and swallowing back the lump in your throat.

“Okay. Where are you heading?” The older man asked, sliding his silver-rimmed glasses up the smooth slope of his nose.

“I’m trying to get to the O2 Arena.” You told him, heart stammering in your chest and you explained how your phone had died and you had no way of contacting anyone or getting routes.

The man, who’s name you learned was Barry, assured you it was fine and that he’d help you. And he did. He wrote down the trains and stops you had to make and where to go from there. He also let you use his battery pack to charge your phone while he did so.

You checked your phone when you got on the next train, a message from Alessia on your screen and the time was now nearing 9:34 pm.

**iMessage from Cara Bear🥰**

_Hey!! Where are you?? Everything okay? Call me!!_

You sighed and quickly began typing, trying to explain what happened and that you were on your way, but before you could ever send the text, your phone froze and cut off dead.

You took another deep breath, trying to keep calm, and shoved your phone into your pocket. Your ears focused on the voice through the speaker, listening closely for your stop and staring at the piece of paper in your hand so you knew when to get off.

By the time you reached the O2, it was 10 pm and you were certain the show was over. You sprinted to the doors, unsure where you were even meant to go. You didn’t have a ticket and Shawn had your backstage pass.

“Can I help you miss?” The security guard spoke, weary of your frantic state and you sighed.

“I’m meant to be meeting Shawn’s team backstage. Do you know how I get there?” You asked, body somewhat numb from the cold and rubbed your hands together.

The man squinted at you. “Do you have a pass?” He asked. Great.

You sighed. “No, his manager, Andrew, has my pass. I’m Shawn’s girlfriend. Look, you can go and ask on your walkie talkie. I have ID but I don’t have my pass.” You tried to explain.

The man shook his head. “Nice try, kid. Go home.” He turned his back, wandering away but you shook your head and followed after him.

“No, I’m being serious! Andrew has my backstage pass. My phone is dead so I can’t contact them! Please, just radio it through. I promise you! My name is Y/N Y/L/N, please. He’ll tell you!” You begged, tears pooling in your eyes in panic.

“Listen, miss. If you don’t leave right now, we will escort you out ourselves or call the police. It’s your choice.” His deep voice growled.

Your shoulders slumped and tears spilt from your eyes, anxiety consuming you. “This isn’t happening,” you whispered to yourself, breathing uneven and your knees buckled slightly.

You couldn’t even go back to the hotel as you didn’t know where you were all staying, seeing as you stayed with your parents last night. You were done for.

Or so you thought until a loud ruckus of cheering and talking caught your ears and the doors to the arena opened. Hundreds of people flooded out of the doors, eager to get themselves home and you wondered how you were going to get to Shawn.

“Oh my God! It’s Y/N!” Was all it took for everyone to spot you and scream, hurtling toward you and calling your name.

You grabbed the security guards arm and frantically begged for his attention. “Now do you believe me!? Please!” You cried out, but he continued to look at you sceptically as the other security members calmed down the fans.

You tried to talk to the fans, to have them prove that you were Shawn’s girlfriend. And even though they agreed and showed security pictures and proof, they wouldn’t let you back because you didn’t have a pass.

“Here, use my phone to call someone!” An older woman from behind security offered you her phone, her daughter (you presumed) staring up at you with big doe eyes.

You smiled and took the mobile, punching in Shawn’s number that you’d had memorised for moments like this. You ignored the security guard that continued to ask you to leave and when the ringing stopped and a ruckus on the other end was heard, you let out a sigh of relief.

“Hello?” Shawn asked sceptically from the other end.

“Shawn! Oh thank God, it’s Y/N.” You sighed out in relief, the fans screaming when they heard you were on the phone with him.

“Baby, what the fuck is going on? I’ve been trying to call you! Where are you?” His words were laced together in panic and you could hear him shushing his team.

You sighed. “I’ll explain later but I’m with your fans outside the doors and security won’t let me through to you because Andrew still has my pass.” You explained, pinching the bridge of your nose.

Shawn told you to sit tight and that he’d fix it, told you he loved you and ended the call. You sighed in relief and quickly deleted the number from the call log, handing the phone back the woman and thanking her profusely.

You felt awful, really. It was bad enough that you missed Shawn’s show, but now you were holding up all of his fans from going home because security was keeping them away from you and not letting you through the doors.

You spoke to a few of his fans while you waited, asking how they found the show and answering some of their questions about Shawn when another scream was heard and Andrew wandered out toward you with a security guard.

“Y/N!” He called out, speaking with the other security for a second before showing them your pass and explaining you were who you said you were.

You said goodbye to the fans, dragging your suitcase over to Andrew and he pulled you in for a hug, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to you. You thanked him and waved goodbye, following him through a hallway and you disappeared.

“What the hell happened?” Andrew asked in concern, brows furrowed and you sighed while explaining about your car, the trains, and your phone. Andrew listened closely and threw his arm over your shoulder as you walked, pulling your suitcase along. 

The security man led you through another corridor and another, opening doors and scanning his ID on certain parts to gain access. A few minutes of walking and a burst of soft laughter could be heard, your heart skipping a beat. 

Andrew’s rested against your back as he led you through a room and another curtain, and there Shawn stood; pacing back and forth and biting at his nails. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he spun around to you. 

“Honey…” he whispered, pacing toward you and scooping you into his arms. You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck, crying softly into his shoulder. Shawn cradled the back of your head, gently cooing you and whispering reassuring words into your ear.

“You’re okay, baby.” He whispered, kissing your temple and you pull away sniffling, wiping your eyes and taking a deep breath. Shawn cupped your clammy cheeks in his hands and leaned down a little. You lifted onto your tiptoes and kissed his lips softly, not even a little bothered by the taste of sweat on his lips.

You sighed into the kiss, eyes fluttering closed and a cheeky wolf whistle from behind him caught your attention. You pulled away and peered over his shoulder, blushing at the sight of his entire team grinning at you both and Connor facing his camera at you. 

* * *

You were curled into Shawn’s side as you wandered down the hall to find his room. His arm was around your shoulder, yours behind his waist as he pulled your little suitcase along. 

His skin was still sticky with sweat and his clothes stained with a salty scent, but somehow, he still smelt like vanilla and his stupid cologne. “I can’t believe you had to do all that,” he murmured out after having listened to your travels of the day.

You hum back and yawn, pulling away from his side when he reaches into his pocket for his key-card. You both stand outside the room before he unlocks the door and he drags you in behind him.

You flop straight onto the bed, the sheets still a mess and Shawn’s suitcase sprawled out over it. He sighs and kicks off his boots, wiggling his toes and standing between your legs. 

“I’m gonna take a shower,” he says softly, head tilted as he watches you sit back up and take his hand in yours. “You wanna join?” he wiggles his brows playfully and you let out a tired laugh, nodding your head nonetheless.

“You go ahead, I’m gonna put my phone on charge and clear the bed.” You tell him, earning a little nod and a forehead kiss before he’s taking off to the bathroom, turning on the water.

You stand from the bed with a sigh and plug Shawn’s charger into your phone while kicking your own shoes off. Your feet were no doubt blistered and you knew it’d be a pain to walk for the next few days. 

Looking back at the bed, you sigh. Shawn had always been messy when it came to getting ready for events. But you weren’t sure why, considering Tiff was his stylist so Shawn never had to  _find_ something to wear for his shows. 

Nevertheless, you shook your head and began to refold his clothing, setting it neatly in his suitcase. You brushed the creases out of the sheets and fluffed up the pillows before making your way to your bag to pull out your toiletries and one of Shawn’s shirts you’d sleep in. 

You take them with you to the bathroom, soft melodies slipping past Shawn’s lips as he washed the night away. You smiled to yourself, the mirror and windows fogged by the heat of the shower that you were eager to climb into.

You stripped from your outfit and opened the shower door, Shawn turning to look at you with a little mohawk he’d styled with the shampoo. You snorted out a laugh and shook your head, standing in front of him so the water fell down on you.

“Well, hello there,” Shawn grinned cheekily, eyeing your breasts as your nipples pearled. You blushed and leaned your head back, soothing the water through your hair but Shawn couldn’t keep his eyes off your chest, not when it was  _right there._

“Stop staring.” Your eyes were closed as you massaged the shampoo into your scalp, but you already knew he was drooling at the sight of you. He always did have a thing for your chest, even if you argued they weren’t your best asset.

Shawn whined and nibbled on his plump bottom lip. “But, baby, they’re like begging me to love on them.” He argued, paw-like hands holding your waist but his thumbs gently caressed the bottom of your breasts.

You snorted out another laugh at his reasoning and washed the shampoo away, slathering on some conditioner and turning you both around so he was now under the water. You guided him to sit on the little seat beneath the shower and adjusted the head so the water would reach him.

Shawn’s face was now completely level with your chest as you washed the shampoo from his hair. He whined at you with a little pout and you gently massaged his scalp with your fingertips.

“I know this usually makes me really sleepy, but with your tits in my face, it’s really fucking turning me on.” He rasped out, voice low and suggestive and you had to fight back a little whine of your own.

“You’re such a boy.” You breathed, slathering his luscious locks in your conditioner and leaning down just enough to kiss his swollen lips.

It was only intended to be a peck, but Shawn wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you between his legs, lifting your thighs so you straddled his lap. 

Your fingers slid through his curls, breathing heavy and you moaned softly against his lips. His hands smoothed over the curves of your ass, kneading the flesh with little force and you pulled away to catch your breath. 

“I’m proud of you.” You whisper against his lips, your pussy bumping the head of his cock and he strained out a laugh.

“You’re proud of me? Babe, you got lost on your own, almost got kicked out of the arena, and you didn’t have a panic attack once. Shit,  _I’m_ the proud one here.” Shawn argued with a little smile. 

You pursed your lips to hide your smile and kissed his lips softly again. He kissed you back for a moment before pulling away and squeezing your ass. 

“But seriously, I’ve had a raging boner ever since you sent me that naughty pic last night, and I am  _dying_ to get lost in that puss-” You cut him off with a heated kiss, sucking his tongue into your mouth as your own massaged it. 

Shawn groaned and lifted you both, your legs around his waist as his heavy cock bumping your ass. Your back pressed against the shower wall, Shawn’s lips chasing the water that dripped down your neck. 

You tugged on his hair, eager to feel him inside you and you knew he’d be giving you what you both want in a matter of seconds. He held you up with one arm and used his free hand to grip his cock, pumping himself before he swirled his tip around your entrance. 

“God, you feel so fucking good,” Shawn whined out, teasing himself against you and you huffed, tugging on his hair and sucking his bottom lip into your mouth. 

“I feel better once you’re  _in_ me,” you reminded him, a taunting smirk on your lips, but it was quick to fade when Shawn thrust his hips into yours, his thick cock stretching you out and you shrieked in pleasure. 

“Shit, baby.” You moaned, head thrown back as he slid in and out of you and a delicious pace. The running water was long forgotten, the sound of skin slapping and your arousal squelching being the only sounds you could focus on.

Shawn panted in your ear, small grunts sounding through the bathroom as you whined and moaned for him. He gripped your ass and spread your cheeks, knuckles white as he gripped you harder. 

“So good, baby.” He moaned into your ear, nibbling on your earlobe and your eyes rolled back. 

You could feel him deep in your stomach, feel him throb between your walls and you were certain you were about to explode any second. You gripped his shoulders, circling your hips on his dick the best you could. 

Shawn rested his forehead against yours, his eyes focused on the way his glistening cock slipped in and out of your swollen pussy with such ease. “Such a good girl for me.” Shawn praised, your pussy clenching around his cock and he choked out a moan. 

“Only for you. O-only good for y-you,” he grinned against your lips and picked up his pace, hitting your G-spot with every soul-shattering thrust. 

Shawn felt you begin to spasm, could feel your body losing its strength and he cupped your face with his hands, forcing you to look at him – your noses bumping while he did so. 

“Look at me, baby. Wanna watch you as you cum all over my cock.” He gently coaxed, pinching your nipple with his other hand and your eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. 

“I’m gonna cum,” you cried out, eyes wide and jaw slack. Shawn watched you with hooded eyes, hazel clouded with lust and with one final thrust, he pushed you over the edge, watching the way your eyes rolled to the back of your head and body fell limp.

The choked cry of his name was all it took for him to paint your walls with his pleasure, a rugged groan slipping past his lips as he cried out your name, collapsing slightly into you and trapping you completely against the wall. 

“Holy shit,” you breathed out, head falling back against the tiles on the wall and Shawn gently eased out of you, slowly kissing every inch of your face before his lips met yours in a tender encounter. 

“I love you so much,” he breathed against your lips, easing your legs back to the ground and keeping his arms around your waist. 

“I love you, too. And hey, I might’ve missed your main show but fuck me, this personal show was just as good.” You joked, an angelic laugh sounding through Shawn’s throat as he kissed you again. 

His arms eased to rest on your ass, soothing over the tender skin he had been gripping. “Let me clean you up,” he mumbled, giving your bum a little tap before he pulled you back under the water. 

Shawn washed the both of you, peppering your skin with gentle kisses before you were both completely clean and drying off, brushing your teeth side by side. Shawn threw on a pair of sweats while you stole a pair of his boxers and his shirt. 

Sliding into bed, he curled up behind you, spooning your back and kissing your shoulder. “I’m sorry about missing your show and being so stupid that I got on the wrong trains and stuff.” You huffed out. 

Shawn shook his head and kissed your shoulder again. “Don’t be. None of it is your fault. Andrew should’ve given you that backstage pass yesterday. I’m sorry you had to go through all that on your own, but I’m so fucking proud of you, honey.”

You smiled to yourself and held his hand close to your chest, wiggling back to your back was snug against his chest. “I’m so happy I fell in love with you,” you whispered into the darkness, eyes fluttering closed. 

Shawn smiled into your hair, pulling you impossibly closer to his chest as he kissed the crook of your neck. “I’m happy I fell in love with you, too.”


End file.
